1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic EL display device, and particularly to a technique for reducing an influence of moisture on an organic layer.
2. Background Art
There are organic EL display devices which have a lower electrode connected to a circuit layer including a thin film transistor (hereinafter, referred to as a TFT). A bank which partitions two adjacent pixels is formed at the edge of the lower electrode. An organic layer including a light emitting layer is formed to cover the lower electrode and the bank. An upper electrode is formed on the organic layer, and is covered by a sealing layer. In some cases, moisture permeates into the display device due to a foreign particle which has entered the sealing layer or pinholes generated in the sealing layer in a manufacturing process. An organic EL display device disclosed in JP 2010-129334 A has a getter layer (hereinafter, referred to as a hygroscopic layer) made of a material which can adsorb moisture in order to reduce an influence of moisture on an organic layer. The hygroscopic layer covers the upper electrode and is formed over a plurality of pixels.